


Buying Time

by laraanita



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person to go to if you want to buy something that you can't buy anywhere else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying Time

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for TF Rare Pairing prompt: TFA: Swindle/Jazz - buying time. May be continued if I ever get around to it.

Swindle smirked and tossed the coding chip from palm to palm. “Well, if it isn't Jazz.” He drawled, purple optics eyeing up the white mech seated before him. For anyone else, it might have been hard to notice the minute trembles in the ninja's frame, the slight twitch just to the right of the mouth plates...but not for Swindle. After all his dealings with Jazz, he knew the Elite Guard well enough to see the signs. “What can I do for you mech?”

 

“You know what I'm here for.” His tone was curt, hardly his usual attitude at all. Maybe that had something to do with the reason he was here.

 

“Do I?” Swindle asked, twirling the chip between finger and thumb now.

 

“Just give me the chip.”

 

“And what do I get in return?”

 

“Your usual payment.” Jazz's trembling had progressed to full on shaking, the pristine plating beginning to rattle as pained lines grew on the ninja's face. “ _Please_.”

 

Swindle smirked and flicked the chip at him. Jazz caught it and wasted no time in jamming it into the medical port under his wrist plating. He hissed, arching up as the coding was downloaded, slumping back against the chair once it was done, vents running on high.

 

“Feel better?” Swindle asked, allowing himself a moment to gaze over Jazz's relaxed form.

 

“Much.” The used chip was picked out and tossed to the floor, Jazz snapping the medical port shut.

 

“You realise that won't stop it for long?” Swindle said, stooping to pick up the discarded chip. He was feeling oddly concerned, possibly something to do with the fact Jazz was an old favourite customer of his. “Only worked half as long last time.”

 

“You don't think I know that?” Jazz said bitterly. Here, with the one mech who knew this secret of his, he didn't have to slap on a smile and pretend like he was okay, pretend he wasn't on the verge of agony constantly. “You're just worried about loosing a customer.”

 

“Something like that.” Swindle stored the chip and crossed the room, leaning over Jazz in the chair. His hands went to the arm rests as he leaned forwards, face inches from Jazz's. “Now, about that payment...”

 

 


End file.
